


Quickly

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Just two cuties being cute, Tumblr Prompt, post victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Quick kisses stolen from each other at parties. Well as best as they can be when you're in a room full of sharks.





	Quickly

The night of the victory celebrations was long and irritating, and Cassandra was exhausted by the noise that echoed through the large main hall of Skyhold, filled with everyone that thought they were anyone.

It was almost as tiring as watching Ellana flit around the room, doing her best to talk to as many people as she could.

That was at least until she started making detours to where Cassandra was standing against the wall at the far end of the hall (not because it afforded her the option to escape easily if she wanted) under the guise of checking in on her.

Not many outside of their close circle of friends knew about their relationship so it gave her a small thrill to be so open with Ellana in such a public setting, where all eyes, and ears were following everything Ellana did.

It started with small gestures, her fingers grazing her wrist as she passed her a glass, her fingernails scratching her lightly through the thin fabric of her shirtsleeves. 

The way she bites her lip, eyes darting - and lingering - to Cassandra’s own so there was no doubt to what she was thinking, not with the way she smirked when Cassandra flushes at her unspoken boldness. 

But as the night wears on and Ellana drinks more wine she becomes less reserved in her attentions. The time she spends with Cassandra becomes longer each time she stops to ‘check in on her’, her excuses becoming almost as flimsy as her grasp on sobriety. 

Cassandra clenches her fists when she feels Ellana press a kiss to the back of her neck, and it takes an admirable level of control for her to not to turn around and show her just how riled up her teasing has made her. 

“Relax,” Ellana says, her lips grazing her cheek as she murmurs quietly in her ear. The crowd has thinned, but there are still too many curious eyes and ears watching them for Cassandra’s comfort. 

But even then that doesn’t stop Cassandra from pressing the briefest of kisses to the sharpness of her cheekbone, under the guise of talking quietly in her ear. 

“Perhaps if you stopped teasing me long enough to drink some water I might be less on edge,” Cassandra replies.

Ellana smells sweet like the wine she’s been drinking all night, and Cassandra dreads the hangover she knows she will have in the morning. 

The next time she comes to her the hall is mostly empty, save for a few of their closest friends. Ellana greets her with a grin, her hands behind her back.

“I saved something special for you,” she says excitedly, showing what she has hidden behind her back.

Cassandra laughs when she sees the tray full of small flaky blueberry filled pastries. She had seen them earlier but they’d disappeared before she had the chance to take one for herself. But now she knows it’s because Ellana had a hand in their pilfering. 

“Have I mentioned how much I admire your thoughtfulness lately?” Cassandra asks, laughing at how excited Ellana is with her stolen goods. At how happy she looks, even with the barely concealed bags under her eyes betraying how exhausted she is. 

“I mean, you may have mentioned something but I’m not sure,” Ellana says with a shrug.

“Well then, let me make up for that right now,” Cassandra says with mock sincerity as she takes the tray away from Ellana, placing it on the table beside her.

Ellana steps willingly into her arms, and Cassandra doesn’t miss the way she sways unsteadily, how she clings to her, and she knows it’s because the drinks she had tonight are affecting her more than she’s letting on.

Her kiss is soft, and a relief after all the teasing, the indirect ways they’ve had to show their affection for each other throughout the night. 

Feeling the way Ellana leans against her has her pulling away sooner than she wants, and Cassandra reluctantly steps away much to Ellana’s apparent displeasure. 

“Come, you need to rest,” Cassandra softly chastises her, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

“Fine,” Ellana says with a sigh, but not before pressing a brief kiss of her own to her lips. 

“Don’t forget your pastries, you’re going to need the sugar later,” Ellana says with a grin, and Cassandra flushes at the implication of her words. 

Follows her to her chambers with the same determination she followed her all over Thedas with.


End file.
